Crushing Situations
by Ashita polar
Summary: Michael was having a great day until he discovered Jenny's secret; and then it all went to shit much to Brian's annoyance and Justin's utter amusement.


**AN:** This was originally meant for Britin; however, Justin's and Jenny's relationship took a very different turn to what was planned. I didn't want to scrap the scene/chapter however and thus decided to write it up anyway and post it here as a stand alone.

* * *

Michael walked down the stairs, a small, satisfied smile on his lips. It was just one of those days where it felt like nothing could go wrong. His shop was doing well enough that he was considering opening a second, Rage was growing in popularity with every issue that he and Justin put out (even if it meant putting up with the-twink-who-never-went-away-and-instead-married-his-best-friend-just-to-be-an-asshole-and-prove-Michael-wrong), and Ben's latest book had just been accepted.

On top of this, the girls, finally done with their Canadian misadventure, had moved back to Pittsburgh not long after the twink-that-lived-to-prove-them-all-wrong married his best friend and settled down into the mausoleum-Brian-bought-for-his-Prince. And now he got to see his sweet, perfect, little honeybun any time he wanted. Even if she wasn't so sweet anymore since Mel's genes had taken over and made her loud, opinionated and abrupt in her pronouncements.

And well, anytime really meant when Mel hadn't barred the door to keep him and his very-well-intentioned-but-pain-in-the-ass-mother out. So, that usually meant every other weekend and one time a week as per their custody agreement.

But still, life was perfect and he was content.

Which is why, as he walked down the steps of his perfect home, his brow furrowed when he heard raised voices coming from the living room, marring his otherwise perfect mood.

"That's soooo gross!" Gus hissed, his face set in the perfect Kinney sneer™ as he stared at Michael's precious daughter. "He's my dad!"

"I don't care," Jenny sniffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "He's dreamy."

Michael took a moment to watch his child and marvel at how she was the perfect blend of him and Mel. Well, except for in her attitude. That was all Mel, especially when she made it a point to tell anyone that could hear what her opinion of the color pink was. How was _he_ to know that she despised it when he bought her that perfectly beautiful dress that she later dyed black; this only after she ripped off the offensive lace and ruffles?

Her words; but he digressed.

"Ewww…" Gus sneered again; and then he glanced over at Michael, looking more and more like Brian every day. "Uncle Michael, tell her that she can't have a crush on my dad; it's practically incestuous."

"There is no blood relation," Jenny shrugged, completely unrepentant.

"Ugh…." Gus yelled and threw his hands up in absolute disgust. "I just…I can't. You deal with her." And then he stormed out the door; likely to drive himself over to the mansion-Brian-bought-for-his-twink.

"He needs to get over it," Jenny huffed, studying her black nails. And really, Michael needed to talk to Mel about that because he didn't think it was healthy for a young girl to wear so much black. "It's not my fault that his dad is so pretty."

Michael smiled indulgently at his honeybun; she really was a chip off the old block.

"Well, while that might be true," Michael said, reminiscing about the day he'd first discovered boys and Brian Kinney in particular. A wistful smile spread across his face; he didn't blame his daughter for falling for Brian's charms, since he had done so himself a long time ago. "And yes, you're right that there is no blood relation, don't you think he's a bit too old for you? Not to mention the fact that he's gay."

"I know," Jenny lamented as only a young teenage girl in the throes of her first crush could do. "It's such a waste to womankind…all that dreamy blond hair and those gorgeous blue eyes; I could just stare at them for days."

"Wait…what…?" Michael spluttered as his honeybun's words broke through his reverie and had him crash landing back onto Earth.

"And then there's his smile," Jenny sighed, the wistful smile on her face making Michael's stomach churn as he just knew that his sweet (although, not-so-sweet) honeybun could not really mean… "It just lights up the room…and it makes you feel so special."

"Huh!?" Michael stared at his beautiful daughter as if she had grown another head. "I thought you were talking about Gus' dad."

"Well, duh…" Jenny huffed and rolled her eyes. "I _just_ said that…"

"Brian doesn't have blond hair…" Michael trailed off, hoping against hope that his daughter was not talking about that little-shit-that-lived-to-torment-Michael-with-his-sheer-existence.

"Ewwww…" Jenny wrinkled up her nose in disgust and stared at Michael as if it were _he_ that had grown another head. "Why would I be talking about Uncle Brian!? That's practically incestuous. You're like…almost brothers." She shuddered. "I meant Justin!"

"WHAT!?" Michael exclaimed, looking at the child that sprung from his loins with abject horror. She did not just say what he thought she said.

"Who _else _would I be talking about?" Jenny asked, rolling her eyes and made a 'duh' look. "He's just so handsome and sweet and kind; and he's always there if I need to talk and he helps me with my drawing and… I should go finish that sketch for him. I want to give it to him for his birthday. Bye Dad!"

Michael stood nailed to the floor, staring at the spot that once held his precious daughter, his good mood and perfect day crumbling around him.

"What the actual fuck!" he exclaimed to no one in particular; and then he shook his head violently. "Oh no; no way in hell! First that little shit steals my best friend and now he's stealing my daughter! This is so not happening! I knew that little shit was going to be nothing but trouble the first time I laid eyes on him!"

Huffing under his breath, he stormed out of the house and headed towards Kinnetik and his best-friend-who-married-the-twink-just-to-piss-Michael-off and demand that he put an end to this! No way in hell was he going to go through this bullshit again!

… … … … …

Brian stared at his best friend with no little amount of annoyance, wondering for the millionth time why the hell he put up with him. Yes, they were friends; and yes, they shared a lifetime of memories and events and people that kept their lives intricately woven together, even if they weren't as close as they had once been.

But seriously, this was reality not some 'tween soap opera where the hero came running in to save the whiny little wimp…er…comic book geek from the bully, (created in his own mind in this case), who was stealing all of said hero's time. Although, Justin would likely snicker to know that he'd once again been made the bad guy in Michael's melodrama.

The twat enjoyed needling Michael far too much for Brian's sanity.

But he digressed.

People grew up, grew apart and went in different directions; as new people came into it and, well, became much more important than the whiny best friend that demanded all your time and attention because they couldn't figure out how to live life on their own terms and time.

Case in point.

He had been sitting at his desk, working his ass off so that he could afford the life in which he and Justin had become accustomed to. And he'd been having a pretty good day of it despite the fact that Justin was currently in New York, working out the details of his next show, leaving Brian's dick hard-as-a-rock because the little tease had to message something raunchy every five fucking minutes; apparently, he was bored.

And then Mikey had stormed into his office in a high dudgeon, with a pissed-off Cynthia following in his wake – one who looked as if she was seconds from taking off one of her Louboutin's and impaling it into his skull – just to whine him death.

And over something so ludicrously ridiculous it didn't even bear thinking about.

"She what?" he asked, wanting to make sure he had this right.

"She has a crush on him!" Michael hissed and then bristled when Brian rolled his eyes at his dramatics. "My daughter, my little honeybun, has a crush on your husband!"

"Well," Brian drawled, tongue in cheek, wondering once again why he put up with this shit; and then he snickered at the affronted expression on Michael's face. "At least she has good taste. Barking up the wrong tree; but good taste nonetheless."

"Brian!" Michael huffed. "Stop laughing! This isn't funny! Didn't you hear me!? She has a crush on Justin!"

"Christ, Mikey," Brian groused and pinched the bridge of his nose, praying for patience. "I think they heard you in fucking Timbuktu. Dial down the volume."

"You need to do something about this!" Michael demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And just what exactly do you expect me to do?" Brian asked with an unreadable look. Christ on a stick, did he have to whine at a pitch that only dogs should be able to hear?

"I don't know…" Michael huffed again, waving his hands in the air. "Fix it!"

"You do remember that your daughter is part Marcus, right?" Brian asked, smirking when Michael growled. On second thought, this was the best fucking entertainment he'd gotten all day since his naughty little twat wasn't anywhere close by to make good on his promises. "There is no changing a Marcus' mind once it's made up. You'll just have to deal; I'm sure it will pass in time."

"But…" Michael trailed off and flashed him the puppy-dog-eyes-of-doom; not that it did any good as Brian had been completely immune to them since their teenage days.

"Then again," Brian continued thoughtfully, knowing that his words would just wind Mikey up further. "She _is_ part Novotny as well; and we all _know_ what a Novotny is like once they've fixated on something. Fucking terriers with a bone."

"You're so not helping," Michael groused; and then crossed his arms over his chest and pouted as if he expected Brian to feel bad. Brian just stared back unremorsefully.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't be helping matters if I _lied_ to you," Brian snorted and shrugged. "You're pretty much fucked. You'll just have to live with it and pray it passes." He paused for affect. "You know, within the next sixteen years or so."

Brian snickered as Michael's eyes bugged out at the reference to Michael's own long-standing crush. But hey – you want to be an asshole and interrupt his perfectly good and productive day with utter nonsense? Don't expect any sympathy from him.

"You are such an asshole," Michael growled, but Brian couldn't bring himself to care; Michael had brought this shit on himself. Plus, he was far more interested in getting back to his sexting and devising ways to punish his unrelenting tease of a husband.

"And this surprises you how?" Brian asked blandly; and then he grinned. "Man, I can't wait to tell Justin; his first 'tween crush. All those years that he gave me shit about Gus' little girlfriends having a crush on me. Payback is a bitch, Sunshine!"

"I hate you," Michael spat and stormed out of the office much in the same manner as he'd arrived, leaving a far-too-amused Brian chuckling in his wake.

He so couldn't wait to tell Justin about this.

Glancing at his phone, he grinned when Justin messaged that his business was done and he'd be heading home as soon as he could get a flight. Maybe that chance will come sooner than he thought; and maybe, just maybe, his dick would finally get some much needed relief from his mischievous husband tonight.

… … … … …

Justin smiled as he heard the garage door open, signifying that Brian was home, and continued to work on the sketch for his next painting. It had been the perfect day so far. After waking up late, he'd managed to finish a painting in his New York studio, met with Daphne for brunch, negotiated his best deal yet with the gallery wanting to show his work and finished it with an uneventful flight home a full day earlier than he'd planned.

Life couldn't get better; unless it were to include a hot round of reunion sex with his husband, which he fully anticipated with the way he'd been winding Brian up all day.

The moment his agent had told him that she no longer needed him, Justin had high-tailed his ass to the airport, rebooked his ticket and hurried home in time to greet Brian in his most favorite way – Justin laid out on the chaise without a stitch on.

It just made sense to start that evening the way he planned to end it – nude. Especially given some of the creative threats Brian had made to said ass due to Justin's persistent teasing that afternoon. He knew full well that it would turn his husband into a snarling, ravening beast in all the best ways possible; and had been looking forward to it.

Yes, he _did_, in fact, like to play with fire.

And speak of the devil.

"I should spank your pert, little ass for teasing me all day," Brian purred as he leaned down and pressed a kiss behind his ear.

Justin shivered in delight, anticipating the feeling of those lips all over his body; and then shivered again as he heard the slither of clothing hit the floor behind him. He closed his eyes and could just imagine the hungry look on his husband's face as he stared at Justin's ass, naked as the day he was born, fully on display.

"Yeah," Justin smirked and looked over his shoulder; he licked his lips slowly in invitation, relishing the low growl in the back of Brian's throat. God, his husband was the hottest man alive to this day. "But you know I'd enjoy that too much."

"Touché," Brian smirked; he knelt down on the chaise and, hovering over Justin in the most delicious of ways, placed a small kiss on his upturned lips. "Glad that you made it home early."

Justin grinned, a full and blinding smile, against Brian's lips. It was rare that his husband said such things – implying that he'd missed Justin without actually saying it; but Justin loved it every time that he did. Lucky for him, that rare occurrence happened more and more often as time went by.

"Good to be home," Justin murmured back, letting Brian know that he'd been missed just as much. He looked up into Brian's eyes as he pulled back and then frowned when he saw a hint of mischief lurking in them; and not of the sexy kind. "What?"

"I know something you don't know." Brian sing-songed as he lay down next to Justin on the chaise lounge.

Justin huffed, a bit put out, as he realized that all those deliciously naughty promises and threats were going to be put on hold until Brian had his say. He'd never say it to his face, but Brian could be just as tenacious, and single-minded, as any Novotny when he got a bee in his bonnet. And no manner of distraction, no matter how sinfully delicious, could jar that persistence until the other man had his say.

Fucker.

"I'm certain there are a great many things that you know and I don't," Justin quipped. "After all, you've lived so many more years than me."

Hey, he had to get his digs in when he could.

Justin yelped, scowled and rubbed his ass as Brian viciously pinched it in retaliation. Brian just snickered, completely unrepentant of his actions.

"Watch it, Twinkie!" he smirked, even as he stroked Justin's ass to soothe the sting; Justin squirmed, his dick immediately perking up in interest. "Or I won't tell you."

"Heartbroken." Justin stated with an unconcerned shrug, hoping that his complete lack of interest would have Brian dropping the subject in favor of much more fun events. "Truly."

"You're just a mouthy, little twat today, aren't you?" Brian huffed, eyeing Justin's body hungrily. "You're just asking for it…"

"Is it working?" Justin grinned impenitently.

"Maybe," Brian conceded, his hand slowly traveling down Justin's chest; his breathing hitched as Brian's hand came to rest just above his cock and then stopped.

Mother Fucker!

Brian smirked as Justin hissed his displeasure; and then Justin rolled his eyes and flopped back against the chaise, knowing that this was part of his punishment for teasing his husband all afternoon and refusing all attempts at phone sex. Sighing heavily, he looked up and Brian and gestured a 'go-on' motion with his hand.

"So, what is it that you know and I don't?" Justin asked, hoping that if he let Brian get on with whatever was on his mind, they could get to the good stuff.

"Well, I'm not sure I want to tell you now," Brian said with a fake petulant sigh; he crossed his arms over his chest.

Justin barely quelled the urge to roll his eyes again knowing that the action would just tempt Brian to stall further.

"Since you're being a brat," Brian continued with a put upon sigh.

"And this is different from usual, how?" Justin asked, one brow arched.

"Point." Brian acceded with a nod.

"Besides," Justin smirked, trailing one hand down over Brian's chest; hey – two could play this game. "We both know that I can get the information out of you anytime I want. I just have to suck your dick and you're putty in my hands."

"Well," Brian smirked, leaned back and gestured to his rock-hard, leaking dick. "Then get cracking, Sonny Boy…"

"Too much effort right now," Justin pish-poshed and waved him off with negligent hand; Brian squawked indignantly, but turnabout's fair play. "You should just tell me and then later tonight, I'll do that thing that you like…you know, with the…"

"Deal." Brian agreed readily, a ravenous glint in his eyes; just as Justin knew he would.

"So?" Justin prompted impatiently; he needed to get fucked and now, damn it!

"Guess who has a crush on you?" Brian sing-songed with a smug smile.

"Oh…" Justin blinked. And then he blinked again and heaved a slightly exasperated sigh; _this_ was his great secret? Justin had been well aware of _this_ for several months now. "Jenny. I know that."

"Wait…what..?" Brian spluttered, looking a bit put out that Justin wasn't overly impressed by his news. "How do you know that? I didn't even know that!"

"Uh…" Justin shrugged his shoulders; he'd thought that it was pretty obvious. But, then again, Brian never really paid all that much to these things; even when he'd been the one subject to young girl crushes. "It was kind of obvious, Brian."

Brian arched a belligerent brow.

"You forget that my best friend is female." Justin rolled his eyes. "Plus, I have a much younger sister. Not to mention, I've seen the same look on the legions of Gus' little girlfriends' faces every time they meet you. I know that look all too well."

"You take the fun out of everything," Brian complained with a petulant frown.

"Not what you said last night," Justin smirked, remembering all too well just how much fun their 'phone sex' had been. Skype was a beautiful invention.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Brian asked curiously.

"Nothing." Justin shrugged. "I think it's kind of sweet. Besides, what _can_ I do about it? You can't stop someone from feeling the way they do. I'm sure it will pass with time."

"You say that now," Brian snorted. "But that's what I thought when Mikey developed his crush on me and you saw how many years that took; and Jenny _is_ part Novotny."

"Well, thankfully, she doesn't take after her father," Justin said, and then muttered '_much'_ under his breath. Brian snorted again and Justin glared at him. "I have hope that it will pass when she gets into high school and is surrounded by all those hormone-driven boys her own age on a daily basis."

"Didn't work on you," Brian teased. "I distinctly remember a certain teenage twat chasing me down on a nightly basis no matter what I did to discourage him."

"Please," Justin sniggered. "We both know that was a front; if you had really wanted to get rid of me, there is no way you would have stolen me back from those tricks, taken me home for a second time and fucked my brains out. You could have easily walked away at anytime; but you didn't. Instead, you claimed my ass for your own and sealed your fate. You have no one to blame, but yourself."

"Fuck," Brian muttered under his breath.

"Yes," Justin agreed with a smug grin. "Yes, we did."

"Well, you were hard to resist," Brian conceded with a tender smile, tracing a small line down Justin's cheek; Justin's heart did a little flip-flop. "Persistent little twat."

"In the meantime," Justin drawled, a wickedly gleeful smile spreading across his face. "I can't wait until Michael figures it out. He's going to shit a brick."

"He knows," Brian groaned; he fell back onto the chaise and covered his face with his hands. Likely imagining the havoc Justin was about to wreak on Michael's world. "How do you think I found out? He came barreling into my office, huffing and puffing and demanding I 'fix it.' I told him to fuck off and deal with it."

"Does he?" Justin asked in abject delight; oh, the things he could do with this. "This is going to be sooooooo much fun!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Brian huffed, glaring at Justin halfheartedly. He knew full well _nothing_ would stop Justin from doing what he damned well felt like, but he had to try. "You leave this alone, Justin; I do not want to be whined to death by Moany Novotny. I have more important shit to deal with…"

"No can do, old man," Justin gleefully disagreed, already plotting in his head. "This is fucking gold! I've been dying for him to catch on! After all the shit he gave me when we first started dating, he deserves a bit of torture."

"Fuck," Brian cursed and then groaned again. "At least wait until I go on that business trip at the end of the week. Then, Deb will have to deal with the initial explosion and spare my ears."

"That I can do," Justin conceded with a nod, knowing that if he didn't, and allowed Brian to be ambushed by a whiny Novotny, his husband would not be in the mood to do all the fun things they liked to do every night.

And speaking of fun things – it was time to get back to the previous program.

"Sooooo…" Justin purred; he ran his hand down Brian's body and cupped his dick. He gently squeezed it as he propped himself up on one arm and leaned over his husband to whisper. "About that thing that I do…with that thing that you like…"

"Ah," Brian moaned and then looked up at Justin with heated eyes. "Now you're speaking my language, Sunshine."


End file.
